


Please, Stay

by JShof_Fanfics



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gerard being sweet and concerned, Gerard saving you, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, You're really messed up bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JShof_Fanfics/pseuds/JShof_Fanfics
Summary: The reader can't handle life anymore and Gerard saves them. Lots of angst. Wow.





	Please, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Attempted suicide attempt. If you need help, please seek it. There are plenty of places to go if you need help. Also, I tried to make this gender neutral sooo yeah.

I stand at the edge of the parking structure roof, staring out at a blurry horizon. I wipe the tears, but more just replace them. I look down at the heart pendant I got from Gerard for our year anniversary. I smile sand hold it close to my chest. I close my eyes, and prepare to lean forward. Prepare for the earth to race to meet me. Prepare for my death. My sweet, death. "(Y/N)!" I hear yelled behind me. No. I turn around. "Stay there! I'm sorry! I can't!" I yell at the silhouette. My hair whips in the wind. "(Y/N). Please, stay. Please talk to me. I can help you. We can get help." He says.  
"I don't want help. I just want to die. Please, Gerard. Go home. Forget about me. I'm nothing." I say and sob harder. My boyfriend steps closer. I sink to my knees and stare at the ground. "I'm here for you, baby. I love you. I'll always love you. Please, stay. I need you. You are not nothing. You are everything to me." His words make me sob harder still. I stand and turn back to face the open world. I close my eyes once more, and start to fall. I hear running, and just as I'm about to topple, two strong arms grip me. I scream. "Let me go! Let me do this! Let me die!' I give a broken breath as he pulls me off the ledge. He kneels and holds me close. We both sob. "Please, (Y/N). Don't ever scare me again. I cannot lose you." He kisses my hair and rubs my back, rocking us.  
"I can't handle the world anymore, Gee. I live in constant fear that my family will find me again. That they'll hurt me. I can't sleep. Your fans hate me. They call me fat, and ugly. And I am. Their right. We don't belong together." I say into his chest. "You can shut up right now. You're parents are never going to touch you again. I'm here to protect you. You are not fat and you are certainly not ugly. Screw what the fans think. If they don't like you then they aren't real fans. We belong together. I love you." He says and kisses me gently. We stay on top of the parking structure for an hour more, me still sobbing.  
He lifts me gently and places me in the car, then heads towards home. "We are going to get you help. I found your razors and their gone. I don't want you hurting yourself anymore. You don't deserve it. And I will never leave you. Ever." He says and rests a hand on my knee. I stare at the floor of the car. "I'm sorry." I whimper, but he just shushes me. When we get home he takes me inside and gives me one of his shirts to put on, then we sit and he makes me hot chocolate. I cuddle into him as we watch stupid movies on TV. "I'm glad you stayed." He says and kisses the top of my head as I fall asleep in his arms. I'm glad I stayed, too.


End file.
